Batman and Robin
by lyss02
Summary: Lindsay leaves New York for the week to go back to Montana leaving her husband and son by themselves. This story goes through the adventurous week Danny and Nathan have. [DL]
1. Chapter 1

**Batman and Robin **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and so on and so forth

**A/N:** All mistakes are my own. This is just a small multi chapter fic.

Summary: Danny and Nathan have an eventful week while Lindsay's out of town.

"Okay don't burn down or blow up anything" Lindsay warned as she got pushed down the hallway to the front door.

"Yeah I think Nathan knows better Montana" Danny replied

"It's not Nathan I'm worried about" Lindsay said as she gave her husband a grin. "Now make sure you keep your Daddy in line" she knelt down and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead and began to walk out the door with her bags and stopped when she heard the faint sound of Nathans voice.

"Mummy I don't want you to go" she turned around slowly and picked up Nathan.

"Honey you know I have to go back to Montana to visit your grandpa in hospital. I'll be back next week and you can always call me. Besides your gonna be home all week with Daddy that'll be fun." Lindsay explained.

"Okay" Nathan grinned back at his Mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you next week Mummy" Lindsay put Nathan on the floor and looked up at Danny.

"Call me when you land 'kay...I love you" Danny exclaimed as he leant forward and kissed his wife goodbye then went to pick up Nathan.

"I love you too...bye" Lindsay said her final farewell and walked out the front door.

Hours later Danny and Nathan were sitting in the lounge room watching the TV.

"You know what time it is buddy...It's fort building time" Danny said as he and Nathan turned off the TV and started making a plan of what they were going to do.

"Okay Daddy you get the chairs and I'll get the sheets" Danny nodded quickly and went off to rearrange the chairs. Minutes later Danny was sitting on the floor as Nathan came in with sheets.

"You got the sheets" Danny said as he stood up and took some off the giant pile.

"I think some of these might be Mummy's good sheets but... it can be our secret" Nathan whispered. Soon the phone started to ring and Danny went off to answer it.

"Nathan, you can put the sheets up if you want" Danny yelled into the next room.

"Okay Daddy" Nathan Replied "Can I get a drink too?"

"Yeah come and get me if you need help"

"Hello" Danny answered.

_"Hey __it's me__"_ a smile swiftly overcame him as he realised the voice.

"Hey baby. How was your flight?"

_"It wasn't that bad. I'm on my way to the hospital now__ so I__ can't really talk. But __i'll__ call you later when I drag Mum home__"_ Lindsay said.

"Okay I love you. Stay safe"

"_I will__ I love you. Give Nathan a kiss for me. Bye_"

"Bye" Danny placed the phone back in the holder and was about to walk back into the lounge room when he heard a faint 'Oh Oh'.

"NATHAN...what did you do?" Danny walked quickly into the lounge room and saw bright red stain's all over the sheets. "Please tell me they are not your Mummy's good sheets"

Nathan looked up at his Dad with innocent eyes "Okay...Daddy they are not Mummy's good sheets and they do not have red cordial on them." Nathan replied with a straight face as he stepped in front of the sheets to try and hide them. "Are you angry at me?"

"No kiddo, I'm not angry. We can get the stain's out we don't have to worry...I'll call Aunty Stella maybe she'll know" Danny said as he and Nathan went off to the Phone.

Danny dialled a familiar number and waited for the person to answer.

_"Hello"_Stella answered

"Hey Stel its Danny. I need to ask you something" Danny quickly replied.

_"Okay Shoot" _

"How do you get red cordial out of white sheets, does red cordial have a dye in it or something?"

_"__Yes red cordial has a dye in it. But how would I know how to get a cordial stain out of white __sheets __?"_Stella replied.

"Well you are a girl" Danny said quickly

_"__Oh is that right, __obviously because I'm a girl I would know this stuff"_

"Wait no..." Danny and Nathan were pacing back and forth.

_"You know what Danny, I'm busy. I'll talk to you later" _Stella replied as she quickly hung up to phone.

Danny looked down at Nathan who any minute now would drop on the floor in laughter.

"What am I going to do now?" Danny said to himself as he cradled the sheets in his arms _Lindsay was bound to kill him, what was so special about those sheets anyway?_

"Daddy why don't you just call Nonna, she always knows what to do" Nathan exclaimed

Danny looked over at his son and nodded slowly "Brilliant idea"

"I try" Nathan smiled innocently.

Danny picked up the phone again and chuckled. "You obviously are my son" Danny quickly dialled the familiar numbers.

_"Hello"_

"Ma, its Danny"

"Daniel, it's about time you called me. It's been a week since you last called me. Lindsay on the other hand called telling me about her father and her having to fly back to Montana, and if you called something would be wrong. So what did you do?" Mrs Messer rambled

"Uhh let's just say there was an accident with red cordial and white bed linen" Danny explained as he looked down at Nathan who was now sitting on the floor playing with the carpet.

"Hmm. Red cordial and white bed linen, not a very good combination. Have you tried washing the sheets?" Danny looked at the sheets in his arms and quickly walked towards the laundry.

"I was just going to do that" Danny replied as he stuffed the sheets in the washing machine and pressed random buttons.

"Now I know washing isn't your forte, so if you need any more help just call. I love you and send Nathan my love."

"Nonna says she loves you" Danny whispered

"Tell Nonna I love her too" Nathan replied with a smile

"I love you too. Nathan sends his love back. Bye Ma"

Danny and Nathan sat in front of the TV watching the movie _Robots_.

"So if the sheets come out with marks on them we destroy them" Nathan yawned.

"Come on kiddo let's get you to bed" Danny said as he picked up a very tired Nathan.

Danny made his way into Nathans bedroom, placed him on his small bed and tucked him in. It never ceased to amaze Danny that as soon as Nathans head hit the pillow he went out like a light, something he obviously got from his mother. Danny shook his head, treaded his way to the door and looked back at his sleeping Nathan.

"I love you kiddo, sleep tight"

**TBC**


	2. We're going to wear a

**Batman and Robin **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately)

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This is going to be a short chapter because I'm busy but I said I would update this week. I am also looking for a beta for this fic, so if there is anyone who would like to just PM me.

**A/N2:** In case anyone was wondering Nathan is 5.

Danny shifted in his bed. He didn't like it when Lindsay was away or not sleeping next to him. He rolled over and looked at Lindsay's side of the bed; it was untouched, he was now used to sharing a bed and having 'a side' to sleep on. He sighed as he sat up in bed and looked at his alarm clock then at the one on Lindsay's bedside table. His said 8:34 am and hers said 8:37am. He gave a light chuckle and remembered the conversation he and Lindsay had a couple of weeks ago.

_"Lindsay" Danny yelled, wanting Lindsay to come into the bedroom. _

_"Yeah"__replied__ Lindsay walking in_

_"Your alarm clocks __three minutes __to fast" Lindsay looked at her alarm clock then at Danny's. _

_"No__ yours is just __three minutes to slow" Lindsay said walking ov__er to Danny. _

_Danny shook his head "No Montana, see my watch is synced with my alarm clock" Danny quickly put his arm out to show Lindsay the time__ on his watch_

_"10:47__ If I'm not mistaken that's the time that's on my alarm clock"__ Lindsay explained with a smirk. _

_"It can't be" Danny whispered to himself."You must have read it wrong Montana" _

_Lindsay laughed as she started to walk out the bedroom. "Now as much as __I__ love being right and you being wrong__ I've got to feed your son." _

Just then it hit him. The sheets. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the laundry and quickly opened the door to the washing machine. He pulled the white sheets out and could still see a faded red cordial marks on all the sheets.

"Great" _she's going to kill me _

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden chirp of a phone, he ran quickly to the phone so it didn't wake Nathan.

"Hello"

_"Danny its Mac. I know I told you that you could have the week off while Lindsay is away but" _

"Mac" Danny said quickly know what he was going to say.

_"I need you to come in for a couple of hours of lab work. You can bring Nathan. It's just Adam asked if he could have half the day off because it's his birthday and I had forgotten__ he asked__"_ Mac explained

"Okay we'll be in...In about an hour. See you then" Danny replied

Danny walked slowly in to Nathans bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the small bed and looked down at his sleeping son.

"Nathan" Danny whisper as he lightly shook Nathans arm. Quickly Nathan began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Daddy" Nathan started as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey kiddo. I just got a call from Uncle Mac and he needs me at work for a little bit today because it's Uncle Adam's birthday." Danny said softly

"Will you be fighting crime like a superhero on Uncle Adams Birthday?" Nathan asked innocently

"Yeah when do I not fight crime like a superhero" Danny said trying to excite Nathan into going.

"I'll only go on one condition Daddy, we need to wear..."

"Clothes" Danny butted in, earning a look off Nathan.

"Yes Daddy of course we are going to wear clothes, but on top of the clothes we need to wear a...CAPE"

**TBC**

For this day it will go over two chapters. Hope everyone liked it.


	3. And the cake goes POP

**Batman and Robin **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now for anyone who is reading my other fic's I promise I will update ALL of them after New Years.

Danny stepped out of the elevator and quickly walked through the hallway. He looked down at his son who was trying to make his strides longer, not to keep up, but to be like and look more like his Superhero.

The two were about to make their way into Mac's office where Mac, Stella, Hawkes, and Flack were all seated, but Danny felt a slight tug on his jeans.

"Daddy...we have to make an entrance like the superhero's do" Nathan told his Daddy.

"Kiddo. Your superhero entrances are so much better than mine. Your entrance can make up for me not doing mine." Danny replied kneeling down next to Nathan, who looked to be thinking about what Danny had just said.

"Your right Daddy...mine are better than yours. But you could do something for me" Nathan whispered something into Danny's ear. All Danny could do was chuckle and agree.

Danny walked into Mac's office quickly.

"Oh look its super Danny" Flack welcomed with a laugh as he looked Danny up and down. "Nice red cape"

"You're hilarious Flack..." Danny replied but was cut off by Nathan.

"DAD...Shh...Get the paper"

"Mac can I have a piece of paper...please" Danny asked as he walked over and gathered the paper Mac gave him.

Danny walked back towards the door and knelt down. Everyone turned to look at the door wondering what was going on.

All of a sudden Nathan ran into the room waving his cape up and down, he then moved his hands to make it look like he was flying through the air of the office. Danny started to wave the paper to try and make wind so Nathans cape would 'flow'. Danny shook his head as he dropped the paper.

"No need to fear people of the lab. SUPER NATHAN IS HERE" Nathan yelled trying to keep a deep voice at the same time.

Danny laughed as he quickly scooped his son up and swung him around to make it looked like he was flying.

"Daddy" Nathan said between giggles.

"Yay its super Nathan" Stella cheered. Danny put him down and Nathan did a small bow.

"Aunty Stella" Nathan went over and gave his aunt a big bear hug.

"What I don't get one?" Mac asked

"Yes you do. So does Uncle Sheldon and Uncle Don" Nathan replied as he went over and gave everyone a hug.

"Nathan, I was thinking since its Uncle Adams birthday you should make a cake." Danny said

"Okay" Nathan replied with a smile.

Stella directed Nathan into the break room where a chocolate cake mix sat on the bench.

"Now Nathan, you just need to put all the ingredients that are here" Stella said indicating to the ingredients on the bench "in this bowl and mix. Okay and I'll be decorating the room with balloons and streamers and I'll also be looking over reports. So if you need anything just call. Oh and do not touch the oven."

"I know how to make cakes I do it all the time with Mummy"

"Okay kiddo. Make the cake pop" Stella said as she began to blow up balloons.

Nathan was now mixing the lumps of goo in the mixing bowl. _Now to make it pop_Nathan thought. He scanned the room. Aunty Stella was sitting near the table doing some paper work, there were decorations like balloons and streamers hanging around the room and there were random people coming in and out of the room. A grin came across his face quickly. _I know how to make the cake pop. _

An hour later Mac, Stella, Danny, Nathan, Flack and Adam all sat around the table staring at the chocolate cake with green icing and multi coloured sprinkles in front of them.

"Uncle Adam you can have the first bit of my wonderful cake that pops" Nathan said as Stella started to cut the cake.

Stella passed a piece of cake to Adam who took a large bite out of the cake. He started chewing and then pulled something colourful out of his mouth.

"Is that one of the balloons" Danny asked as he leant forward.

"Well Aunty Stella said it had to pop...so I put balloons in the cake, because if you bite them... they pop." Nathan explained

"It's a wonderful cake kiddo. We'll keep some for Mummy" Danny said as he and Nathan walked into the apartment.

"Yep Mummy will love the cake" Nathan replied as he looked down at the cake in his hands. "Oh cartoons are on" Nathan said as he ran quickly though the hallway, not paying attention to the rug and tripped falling face first in the carpet, sending the cake flying.

Danny ran to the hallway hearing the loud bangs.

"Nathan are you okay buddy?" Danny asked picking Nathan up off the floor and hugging him.

"I'm okay Daddy" Nathan replied as a few tears escaped his eyes. Danny touched the area of skin around the small graze on Nathans forehead. "Oh no...Mummy's cake is all mashed"

Danny turned around and looked at the wall. There was chocolate cake, green icing and multi coloured sprinkles all over the walls.

"We'll get it later. What about you and I watch some cartoons?" Danny asked

"Okay" Nathan replied with a sniffle.

**TBC**


	4. Shooting Each Other with a Water Gun

**Batman and Robin **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to Mariekjj for the beta.

Lindsay was coming home tomorrow and as Danny looked around their home it became more apparent that it was getting messier by the minute. In one corner of the room there were chairs placed in a circle with white sheets covered in red cordial stains placed on the chairs and then in the hallway there was chocolate cake on the wall and on the ground below it, there were also juice boxes and bowels of half eaten food scattered around the house.

He felt a soft tug on the cuff of his jeans. Danny looked down and saw Nathan lying on his back.

"Now kiddo what are you doing on the floor?" Danny asked.

"I've decided to roll to where I want to go today"

"So you're going to roll around on the floor all day today?"

"Yep," Nathan replied. "Is today the day Aunty Stella, Uncle Don, Uncle Sheldon, Uncle Mac and Uncle Adam are coming over to play?"

"Yes, I have the water guns ready to be loaded," Danny replied.

"Oh, then today can't be rolling day because I have to play. My rolling day will have to be tomorrow."

"Your Mummy's coming home tomorrow," Danny said as he picked Nathan up off the floor

"Well then, the day after that can be my rolling day," Nathan explained

"Mummy and I will be going back to work then."

"Then I just won't have a rolling day", Nathan said crossing his arms and making his angry pout face.

"How about you go wash your hands, and I will figure out a day for you to have a rolling day" Danny told Nathan. "And you can even invite Joshua to roll around with you."

"My friend's Joshua," Nathan exclaimed

"Yes your friend's Joshua" Nathan began to wiggle out of Danny's arms as he made his way quickly to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The shrill sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Danny heard Nathan yell "I'll get it!"

"No you will not get it," Danny yelled back as he walk to the front door and opened it quickly. "Hey!"

"Hello," Stella said as she, Mac, Sheldon and Don all walked into the house.

"Hell-o," Nathan sang as he slid into the room.

"Nathan what did I tell you about sliding with your socks on, on the tiles?"

"That I shouldn't do it because I'll get hurt, and only you're allowed to do it because you're Batman," Nathan replied

"Yes," Danny said.

"But I've decided that I want to be Batman now Daddy," Nathan announced.

"Is that right," Danny replied, folding his arms.

"I am sick of being Robin. I've had enough."

"But you can't be Batman," Danny said as he shook his head.

"Nathan, everyone knows being a side kick is much better than being a hero," Flack explained.

"Really. Why?" Nathan asked sitting on the floor.

"Yeah really, why?" Danny repeated as he sat on the floor next to Nathan.

"Well it's easy...the super heroes would be lost without their sidekicks because, the heroes are always asked the sidekicks for things and without them they would be lost and wouldn't be able to fight crime," Stella explained

"She's got a point," Danny said as he looked over at Nathan.

"I have to agree with you Daddy, she does. I'll remain Robin."

"Well now that we have that cleared up. Do we get hugs now?" Hawkes asked Nathan as he opened his arms waiting for a hug.

After everyone had gotten their hugs they were all ready to begin their game of 'shooting each other with a water gun' as Nathan called it. In this game of 'shooting each other with a water gun' each player gets the choice what they want to shoot at everyone. Nathan chose coke, Danny chose apple juice, Stella chose milk, Sheldon chose orange juice, Don chose a mixture of coke and apple juice saying that it was a very sticky concoction and Mac chose good old water.

They were all spread out around the house, creeping ever so slowly. Stella made her way into the lounge room, she sneaked past the couch and heard a loud 'ashhar' and felt her back being saturated. She turned around and saw Nathan standing on top of the lounge with a wide smile. He quickly looked to his left and right then jumped off the couch and ran over to the curtain to hide.

Very soon afterward Mac, Sheldon and Danny joined Stella in the 'out' kitchen.

"You should see the walls in Lindsay and my bedroom, there covered in coke and orange juice," Danny said as he sat down.

"You're going have to clean that up before Lindsay gets home," Mac replied

"Fun fun," Stella said with a smirk.

Everyone heard a sudden splash sound coming from the lounge room.

"That didn't sound to good" Danny said as he and the others got up and walked into the lounge room to hear Flack say "Man you're dead."

As Danny walked in he saw a wide-eyed looking Nathan.

"Nathan, what happened," Danny said as he walked closer to see what had happened.

"Well I was about to shoot Uncle Don, and then all of a sudden my tank thing with all the coke in it fell off and splashed onto the DVD player, and also in it, because the thing you put the disc on was out," Nathan explained.

"Looks like you have more cleaning to do than you thought" Hawkes stated.

"Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to go out and buy a new DVD player the afternoon." Danny said with a sigh. _So much to do,_ Danny thought. "Will you mind him while I go out and get some stuff?"

"Sure. What do you need to get?" Stella asked

"Some new white sheets, and a DVD player," Danny replied as he walked down the hallway. As Danny was putting on his coat he noticed Nathan come in with his head down.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, for making so much mess this week," Nathan said looking up at Danny with tears in his eyes. Danny knelt down and wiped away the tears.

"Hey it's okay... they were accidents, okay, and accidents happen. Now if you could go into the other room when I'm gone and put on that pout you give Mummy whenever you want something, and rope them into cleaning the walls. That would be good," Danny said with a smile.

"Okay Daddy. I am after all your sidekick," Nathan replied as he ran into the lounge room and left Danny to leave.

**TBC**


End file.
